musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Nova-Spes
Nova-Spes ist eine deutsche Synthie-/Future-Pop-Band um den Musiker Matthias Hübner. Geschichte Gegründet wurde die Band 1999 durch Matthias Hübner (Schkeuditz), Steffen Pöhler (Heilbronn) und André Richter (Kölleda) als Esperance im Rahmen eines Musikforschungsprojektes der Hochschule Anhalt in Köthen. 2000 benannte sie sich in Nova-Spes um. André Richter stieg 2003 aus. Als Ersatz für ihn fand man Peter Walter (Stuttgart). Nova-Spes stand 2003 kurzzeitig bei Modern Entertainment unter Vertrag, kündigte diesen aber kurz vor Auflösung des Labels selbst. 2007 hatte sie einen ersten Cluberfolg mit ihrem Song TANZ!, der auf einer Kompilation der Musikzeitschrift Orkus erschienen ist. In Russland ist die Band vor allem durch ihren Song Run im gleichen Jahr in der Szene bekannt geworden. Seit 2011 steht die Band bei Danse Macabre, dem Label des Das Ich-Gründers Bruno Kramm, unter Vertrag. 200px|right|Steffen Pöhler bei einem Konzert in Leipzig 2011 200px|right|Peter Walter, NOVA-SPES, during a concert in Leipzig, Germany, 2014 Die erste Veröffentlichung bei Danse Macabre ist das Album pripyat – home of lilith, bei welchem auch Bruno Kramm selbst mitwirkte und für das Mastering verantwortlich war. Zum 25. Jahrestag der Tschernobyl-Katastrophe veröffentlichte die Band damit ein Konzeptalbum, welches dieses Unglück aufarbeiten sollte. Während der Arbeiten am Album kam es zur Katastrophe von Fukushima. Die aus diesem Umstand resultierende Aktualität des Albums hatte ein relativ hohes Medienecho zur Folge. Für das Layout des Albums arbeitete man u. a. mit André Friesen zusammen, einem Fotografen und Schöpfer einer Internetseite, die sich mit dem von der Katastrophe betroffenen Ort Prypjat befasst. Das Album Leben ist Krieg erschien am 7. September 2012. Auch hier war Bruno Kramm beteiligt, der sich wiederum für das Mastering verantwortlich zeigte. Bereits die ersten Snippets und Kritiken in Zeitungen wie Sonic Seducer und Zillo (beide Ausgabe 09/2012) zeigten, dass sich die Band stilistisch vom Synthiepop trennt und sich mehr in Richtung Future-Pop/Hellectro bewegt. Am 28. März 2014 veröffentlichte die Band ihr Album Black Sheep On White Fields (wieder bei Danse Macabre). Eine erste Auskopplung stellte sie mit ihrer EP Perfect World Alive, die neben Perfect World und Change auch den Song Alive enthält, der nicht Bestandteil des Albums ist, bereits im Dezember 2013 als kostenfreien Download zur Verfügung. Dieser ist noch über die Bandwebseite zu beziehen. Die Zeitschrift Sonic Seducer verglich das neue Werk der Band in ihrer Ausgabe 04/2014 mit Devision, And One und Depeche Mode und beschrieb die Band als „fest in der Szene verankert, mit einem voll-elektronischen Sound, der sich gekonnt zwischen EBM und Synthiepop bewegt“. Auch in anderen Rezensionen wird Nova-Spes mit ihrem Album Black Sheep On White Fields mit diesen Bands wie auch mit der deutschen Band Camouflage verglichen. Im November 2014 tauchten erste Schnipsel neuer Songs auf der Facebook-Seite der Band auf. Diese waren während einer Studiosession mitgeschnitten. Einer der Songs beschäftigt sich mit dem Thema Cighid. Besetzung Bis 2014 bestand die Band aus Matthias Hübner, häufig als Kopf der Band bezeichnet, Peter Walter und Steffen Pöhler. Letztgenannter verließ die Band im Juni 2014, laut Pressemitteilung aus beruflichen, wie auch privaten Gründen. Eine Änderung im Line-Up kündigte die Band bereits im April 2014 an, nachdem Pöhler bei den Konzerten im März wie auch im April 2014 fehlte. Als neues festes Mitglied wurde Ricardo Brandt, Künstlername "Osceola" genannt. Er übernimmt sowohl den Part des Keyboarders, als auch - ein Novum in der Bandgeschichte - den des Schlagzeugers. Stil Die Band beschreibt sich selbst als typische „Synthie-Pop-Band mit Nova-Spes-Sound“. Die Musikzeitschrift Orkus bescheinigte der Band 2007 einen hohen Wiedererkennungswert und bezeichnete sie als „genau das Richtige“ für And One und Depeche Mode Fans, aber auch für „Anhänger experimenteller Eskapaden“. Die Zeitschriften Sonic Seducer und Zillo bescheinigen der Band im August 2012 zwar immer noch die Wurzeln im Synthiepop-Bereich, mit dem Album Leben ist Krieg jedoch eine deutliche Hinwendung zur Hellectro-Szene. Im Jahr 2014 wird wiederum häufig der Vergleich mit Größen der Synthie-Szene gezogen, so zum Beispiel Depeche Mode, De/Vision, And One und Camouflage. Live Die Band gilt laut dem deutschen Magazin Orkus als Geheimtipp für Konzerte. Im Jahr 2011 spielte sie beim Festival Nocturnal Culture Night zusammen mit Szenegrößen wie VNV Nation, Kirlian Camera und DAF. In einem Voting des Veranstalters entschieden sich die teilnehmenden Zuschauer, die Band auch im darauf folgenden Jahr wieder sehen zu wollen. Das erste Konzert der Show zum neuen Album Leben ist Krieg spielte sie am 1. August 2012 in Dresden zusammen mit den Amerikanern von The Crüxshadows. Entgegen allen vorangegangenen Konzerten erwies sich auch die Live-Umsetzung des Albums als sehr aggressiv und optisch detailliert durchdacht. Die darauf folgende Show fand am 8. September 2012 beim Nocturnal Culture Night-Festival statt. 2013 spielte man das erste Mal im Rahmen eines Festivals Lieder vom im Jahr 2014 erscheinenden Album Black Sheep On White Fields. Überraschenderweise fielen diese zwar druckvoll, jedoch, im Gegensatz zum Vorgängeralbum, sehr getragen und atmosphärisch aus. Am 15. März 2014 spielte die Band im Rahmen einer CD-Release-Party zum neuen Album ein eineinhalbstündiges Konzert. Einen Monat später spielten sie in einem Leipziger Underground-Club vor ausverkauftem Haus zusammen mit der amerikanischen Band Assemblage 23. Die Konzertreihe zum Album Black Sheep On White Fields sollte im Herbst 2014 fortgesetzt werden und dann unter anderem durch die Städte Berlin, Köln und Frankfurt/Main führen, jedoch wurden alle Konzerte für 2014 abgesagt, da Matthias Hübner schwer erkrankt war. Besonderes Bis 2012 war ein Markenzeichen der Band die Verwendung jeweils eines Zitates von Philosophen im Booklet ihrer veröffentlichten Alben. Einzige Ausnahme bildete während dieser Zeit das Album Pripyat – Home of Lilith in dem an dieser Stelle ein religiöses Buch zitiert wird. Auch im 2014 veröffentlichten Album Black Sheep On White Fields befindet sich ein Zitat. Diesmal allerdings wird kein Philosoph, sondern die durch die deutsche TV-Sendung Die Super Nanny bekannte Pädagogin Katharina Saalfrank zitiert. Matthias Hübner wuchs in der Stadt Nebra (Unstrut) auf, wo die Band auch einige Jahre ansässig war. Im Jahr 2012 lehnte der dortige Bürgermeister ein Angebot ab, in der Stadt ein kostenfreies Konzert zu spielen. Über diese im Alleingang getroffene Entscheidung wurde auch in der Presse berichtet. Die Band verarbeitete diesen Vorfall im Lied Leben ist Krieg. Steffen Pöhler arbeitet als Redakteur bei einem süddeutschen Privatradio und ist studierter Tontechniker bei SAE. Matthias Hübner wird stimmlich von der Amerikanerin MaryBeth Gremor an der Musifa Leipzig geschult. Vor Nova-Spes gründete Hübner mit einem Freund zusammen die klassische Synthie-Pop-Band Skyline East, die sich im Jahr 1999 auflöste. Diskografie * 2001: CD Opfer * 2002: CD break * 2003: CD K'' * 2004: CD ''sidelines * 2005: CD jetzt * 2006: EP Sophia * 2007: 2CD Opposite Lane * 2008: CD Zukunft:Unendlich? * 2009: CD Wrong Way To Right Places * 2011: CD pripyat – home of lilith (Danse Macabre) * 2012: CD Leben ist Krieg (Danse Macabre) * 2014: Online-EP Perfect World Alive (Danse Macabre) * 2014: CD Black Sheep On White Fields (Danse Macabre) * 2014: Single Its a black lie (Danse Macabre) Literatur * Zeitschrift Sonic Seducer, Ausgabe 04/2014 * WAZ, Musik im Westen, 200 Worte über... * Mitteldeutsche Zeitung, Ausgabe 11. Mai 2001, Ausgabe 4. März 2014 Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Nova-Spes bei Danse Macabre * * en:Nova-Spes Kategorie:Deutsche Elektropop-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Synth-Pop-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Future-Pop-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 1999